Second Chance
by Ed-wiz
Summary: En la vida siempre tomamos decisiones buenas o malas, pero decisiones al fin y al cabo que te marcan de forma significativa... pero que pasa cuando el destino sabe que las cosas andan mal, que huyes de el... ¿puedes escapartele?... Hanny... Drama & AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, aqui les presento una nueva idea, que espero le guste, es un Hanny de lo más curioso, muy alternativo pero esperando respetando en la gran mayoría los hechos post DH... **

**Es un longfic.. de veinte capítulos . siii... tan largo es.. que busca explorar una relacion Harry-Ginny en un concepto muy curioso y totalmente distinto al que vengo manejando en mis demás fics.. es un fic mas dramático.. se vera poca comedia y estará cargado de un romance un poco más serio aunque con ese toque Ed Wiz de siempre.**

** Espero les guste... no me enojo si me dejan su opinion, sugerencias, reclamos, maltratos, maldiciones, lo que quieran... es bien recibido... **

**El fic se llama "Second Chance" porque busca explorar ese miedo que muchos experimentamos al tomar decisiones y cuando estas nos llevan por caminos extraños que al final siempre buscan regresarte a donde siempre perteneciste... como una segunda oportunidad... un segundo aire... un intento de remediar lo que hiciste mal..o vivir lo que te tocaba vivir... o bien la oportunidad de enfrentar tus miedos, fantasmas personales, etc para salir adelante cuando tu vida se ve estancada.**

**algo así.. jejeje**

**Saludos a todos.. aviso.. estoy actualizando poco a poco... subire el capitulo 8 de amarte este fin.. el lunes el final de Phoenix.. a media semana el final de "The way to your heart" y por supuesto papa soltero busca...! **

**Ed Wiz...**

**me dejas review?**

* * *

**Second Chance**  
**Capítulo 1  
****Lo que quedo.**

Quince largos años habían pasado desde que la guerra había terminado y aún seguía sintiendo ese pequeño sentimiento de incertidumbre, como si no estuviese seguro de que lo que fuera a pasar más adelante y es que quizás luego de pasar seis años de su vida desde que tenía once siendo perseguido por un maniático que quería matarlo dejaba huellas después de todo. En fin, era un sentimiento que quizás lo acompañaría por un buen tiempo. Su vida siempre había sido complicada de muchas maneras, haber sobrevivido a una profecía macabra, derrotado al mago oscuro más importante de todos los tiempos cuando era un bebe, haber arruinado sus planes cinco veces consecutivas desde los once y finalmente terminarlo cuando tenía diecisiete eran sin duda estigmas que lo acompañarían mientras su nombre fuera Harry James Potter, en su frente hubiera una cicatriz en forma de rayo y su cabello fuera negro e indomable. Por eso, hoy y luego de doce años desde que lo había derrotado en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, estaba ahí, mirando su reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal que daba hacia la calle Downing, específicamente desde la residencia con el número 10, aquel sentimiento de incertidumbre volvía a invadirle y contagiar cada célula de su cuerpo, era como si de pronto, las palabras del viejo documento que reportaba los avances de las obras públicas de Londres fueran una premonición de que las cosas iban a empeorar de un a otro.

Y rememorando el punto, Harry Potter, con treinta y dos años cumplidos llevaba un año siendo el primer ministro muggle de Gran Bretaña, motivos más, motivos menos, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados luego de cumplir sus dieciocho años, su destierro personal hacia la vida muggle, lejos de todo, lo había llevado por un camino curioso y lleno de pequeñas satisfacciones, que aunque no se comparaban para nada con lo vivido en su mundo, sin duda le ayudaban a sobrellevar aquella carga en su espalda de ser el salvador de todo el mundo mágico. Su vida, plagada de aventuras y dolor, de alguna manera había llegado a un punto tranquilo y relajado, por eso quizás, estudiar ciencias políticas en Oxford se le había antojado fabuloso, graduarse con honores maravilloso y comenzar una carrera política siendo asesor de un miembro del parlamento interesante. De aquello quince años ya, un tiempo en el que, del mundo mágico solo sabía lo necesario y lo justo.

No es que lo hubiese anhelado, ni tampoco deseado, pero de alguna manera alejarse de aquel mundo lo había ayudado con sus fantasmas personales, a aprender a balancear las cosas y sobre todo a sobrellevar con más claridad todos los hechos que había marcado su vida. No podía sentirse muy orgulloso de haberlo dejado todo, al contrario, en cierta forma se sentía cobarde, pero no había vuelta atrás, su vida había cambiado, su forma de ser había madurado y sorprendentemente aquello le gustaba. Las cosas en su vida habían mejorado sí, pero tampoco olvidaba sus raíces, su pasado y los honraba a su manera, quizás de una forma más muggle que mágica en esos momentos, pero lo hacía y su corazón deseaba que sus padres y padrino se sintiese orgullosos de sus logros, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con aquel mundo tan maravilloso al que pertenecían.

–Disculpe que lo interrumpa, señor – la voz de una mujer de cabellos rubios, lo hizo girarse y componer una leve sonrisa.

–Lo sé – se dirigió hasta su escritorio –debemos estar camino a Scotland Yard antes de las nueve – la rubia asintió y dejo un par de folders en el escritorio.

–El señor Holmes lo espera a las nueve y quince señor, luego a las once tiene una cita con el embajador chileno en el restaurante latino de Hyde Park – dijo la rubia antes de salir del despacho.

Ahora podía comprender un poco la vida del viejo Cornelius Fudge y hasta la del propio Dumbledore en el sentido profesional, ser la cabeza de un gobierno o colegio no era un trabajo sencillo, al contrario, era un trabajo desgastante en todo sentido; nunca en su vida había deseado el poder, jamás, pero aquel año, en el que estaba experimentado el liderato de los muggles británicos le estaban enseñando que el poder empleado para el bien y de muy buena manera era algo asombroso y reconfortante. Era llevar a cabo acciones que promovieran el bienestar de los demás y aunque siempre había deseado llevar una vida tranquila, ironías de la vida quizás, ahora amaba eso, amaba el tener la capacidad y sobre todo la autoridad de poder hacer algo significativo. Y rogaba que nadie malinterpretara su nueva forma de pensar como avaricia, ambición o tiranía. Él había luchado por el bien, había enfrentado el mal de muchas maneras y se jactaba de decir que lo conocía por lo que estar ahí, al frente de todos, le daba la certeza de que podía hacer el bien, protegerlo y sobre todo fomentarlo, quizás sus ideas estuvieran algo diferentes, muy cambiadas del impulsivo chico que había sido a los dieciséis, pero siguiendo con lo mismo, se sentía pleno y realizado.

La cita con Augusto Holmes de Scotland Yard fue muy agotadora, últimamente se había puesto de moda el vandalismo en grupo, jóvenes cubiertos con mascaras de colores irrumpiendo en negocios de los barrios más visitados por la gente sembrando el desorden y el caos solo por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo. Había sido una semana difícil, particularmente difícil, pero Augusto lo hacía bien, sabía que la protección y la seguridad de todos debía limitarse a hacer las cosas bien, no con violencia y eso de alguna manera le daba la certeza de que aquel hombre entendía su filosofía y la respetaba. Su segunda cita del día era una plática diplomática con el embajador chileno Aldo González, la situación en Chile era complicada por aquellos años y eso de alguna manera preocupaba al pueblo británico y en cierta manera a la realeza.

–Gracias por la espera, lamento la demora – dijo Harry sonriendo y estrechando la mano del embajador.

–No tiene que disculparse – respondió el embajador –recién acabo de llegar, he tenido problemas que arreglar antes de venir para acá –

–Comprendo – pudo ver como su grupo de escoltas se distribuía discretamente en las mesas aledañas a ambas, solicito una copa de vino tinto y ambos funcionarios comenzaron su charla.

Al final de la reunión se habían obtenido resultados cómodos, no satisfactorios para ambos, pero adecuados. Harry sonrió al verlo irse con prisas –por favor, sírvame otra copa – pidió el moreno de gafas.

De pronto todo había quedado en silencio, un silencio extraño que lo alerto, miro hacia sus lados con discreción y pudo darse cuenta que todo seguía igual, una madre regañaba a su hijo adolescente más allá, un anciano coqueteaba con una de las meseras del lugar, era realmente extraño, juraba haber sentido magia, regreso su mirada hacia donde anteriormente había estado el embajador y casi tira toda su copa de vino al ver frente a él a Minerva Mcgonagall sentaba tranquilamente y mirándolo con una media sonrisa. Así que su instinto no se equivocaba, sonrió melancólico, aunque llevara algunos años sin usar la magia de forma apropiaba, se alegraba poder sentirla y rastrearla, era como si la magia de su propio cuerpo anunciará que estaba frente a alguien conocido o de su mundo.

–Interesante plática la tuya con ese muggle, Potter – dijo la mujer cuando Harry pudo dejar la copa con tranquilidad en la mesa y reponerse de la impresión.

–Solo es trabajo de oficina, profesora – dijo, sabía que de alguna manera, nadie prestaba atención a su mesa y apostaba que incluso sus escoltas apenas y sabían que algo pasaba.

–Me doy cuenta – dijo y miro la copa de vino de Harry –has llevado una vida placentera, Potter –

–No puedo quejarme, en lo absoluto – tomo su copa, le dio otro trago y luego miro con determinación a la mujer – ¿todo en orden, profesora? –

–Me temo que ya no soy más tu profesora – saco su varita mágica, Harry la miro con anhelo y sonrió al verla conjurar una copa de algo –puedes llamarme solo Minerva, Potter –

–Y me temo que yo tampoco soy un alumno, así que puedes llamarme Harry – ambos se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron tenuemente.

–Estoy realmente sorprendida Harry, no pensé que fueras a llevar una vida muggle tan curiosa – dijo la mujer –he revisado un poco antes de tomarme este atrevimiento luego de una de tus importantes citas de trabajo y me doy cuenta que atrás quedaron aquellos impulsos e insolencias de jovencito malcriado –

–Suele pasar – se encogió en hombros –cuando uno se da cuenta que el tiempo pasa y no te haces más joven cada día, solo queda… –

–Seguir creciendo – sonrió la mujer, alzo su copa y dio un sorbo, Harry hizo lo mismo y le sonrió –ahora, supongo que aunque ya no te guste meterte en líos, luego de hacerlo por tanto tiempo habrás desarrollado sexto sentido y de alguna forma habrás intuido que estaba por suceder, ¿no es así? –

–Probablemente – dijo notablemente serio, Mcgonagall también borro su sonrisa – ¿paso algo? –

–Pues sí – dijo –verás Harry, ahora que eres un hombre que vive de la política podrás entender perfectamente lo que diré, pues bien, una guerra siempre es un acontecimiento violento debido a causas necias y casi siempre absurdas que ocasiona caos y desastre durante cierto determinado periodo de tiempo –

–Eso ya lo sé profesora – dijo Harry con algo de impaciencia.

–Pues este tipo de conflictos son brutales y significativos durante el tiempo en que se desarrolla el conflicto – dijo cerrando su punto –en fin, pasemos el punto a una herida y su posterior cicatriz –

–Entiendo – dijo con meditación –pero que tiene que ver esto con… –

–Son las cicatrices Potter, las que nos recuerdan lo que paso para llegar a ellas, por eso estoy aquí, porque luego de tanto tiempo, un corto período de tiempo a pesar de los años que han pasado, esas cicatrices parecen empezar a ejercer una fuerza sobrehumana en quienes las poseen – admitió –en el mundo mágico Voldemort y su guerra ha vuelto a cobrar una fuerza impresionante a pesar de que ella hubiese terminado hace bastante tiempo –

–La posguerra – Harry miro fijamente a la mujer frente a él.

–Aunque no lo sepas, después de todo, nuestro mundo es y seguirá siendo secreto para el mundo que ahora diriges con tanto esmero – dijo firme –el mundo mágico se ha sumergido en un trance caótico y sin vergüenza que el propio ministerio de magia no puede controlar –

–Los verdugos de aquellos años se han convertido en victimas y las victimas en verdugos, las cosas están muy difíciles Potter – dijo –así como también los héroes se han vuelto blancos potenciales para la facciones que se consideran traicionadas, las que aclaman justicia, las que buscan venganza, las que buscan caos, las que quieren paz, en palabras simples, luego de lo sucedido ayer por la noche he tomado la decisión de venir y tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que sea muy tarde –

–Esta asustándome profesora – dijo alarmado, el rostro de Mcgonagall era el más serio que hubiese visto jamás.

–Ayer por la noche, el conflicto se volvió definitivamente incontrolable cuando se encontró sin vida a Neville y Hannah Longbottom en su residencia en la parte superior del caldero chorreante – dijo con mucha tristeza, los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa –fueron asesinados por un grupo que se hace llamar los arlequines, es un grupo de ex mortífagos y carroñeros que buscan venganza por lo sucedido con Voldemort hace quince años. –

–Eso es horroroso – se deshizo de sus gafas y se vio compungido por aquello, Neville, su amigo del colegio asesinado por un par de fanáticos.

–Neville fue un eslabón muy fuerte dentro del bando de nosotros durante la guerra, aquel muchacho retraído saco una valentía asombrosa que nadie espero – dijo Mcgonagall aún con tristeza –muchos mortífagos lo vieron, estuvieron presentes y no olvidaron –

–Pero… – dijo de pronto lleno de rabia –porque Kingsley no me lo ha dicho, porque se han quedado callados –

–Porque desde años ya no eres parte de nosotros Potter, es así de simple – dijo Minerva –y por propio consejo del viejo Albus, se decidió que mantenerte al margen ahora que diriges a los muggles era lo más correcto –

–Pero y una mierda – estaba furioso –es Neville, Merlín, fue un gran amigo y… –

– ¿Estas resentido por la noticia de Neville o porque no te dieron seña de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico? – respondió con franqueza, Harry relajo su expresión y miro a su ex profesora con determinación –entiende Harry, tú te alejaste del mundo mágico y aunque sigues manteniendo contacto con Kingsley por obvias razones, dejaste de ser parte de nuestra comunidad –

–Entonces porque está aquí, porque me está informando todo esto, si como usted dice, ya no soy parte de ustedes – dijo furioso aún.

–Estoy aquí porque te aprecio muchacho – dijo –sé que puede sonarte curioso de una persona como yo, pero realmente te tengo mucho cariño, tu eres como ese hijo que nunca pude tener y si estoy aquí es porque un sentimiento de protección me trajo hasta acá –

–Profesora yo… – dijo comprendiendo las palabras de Mcgonagall.

–Estoy ignorando el consejo de Dumbledore y las órdenes de Kingsley – dijo la mujer con tranquilidad –quiero que te enteres de esto porque sé que este conflicto va a alcanzarte, aunque Kingsley y Dumbledore no lo consideren así –

–Pero si usted misma ha dicho que ya no soy parte de ustedes – dijo con tristeza –entonces ellos no se equivocan, estoy fuera del conflicto –

–Yo sé que no es así – insistió –sé que este grupo se está fortaleciendo cada vez más y planean algo grande y posiblemente tu estés en él –

–Agradezco su preocupación y sinceramente aprecio sus sentimientos hacia a mí, sepa que usted también es correspondida – tomo la mano de la mujer, esta sonrió y le miro con mucha tranquilidad –pero debemos confiar en las palabras de Kingsley y Dumbledore, es un conflicto transitorio, esto pasa en todos lados, es solo espuma de cerveza, sube y al final termina derramándose, algo espontaneo, lo de Neville, bueno es increíble y muy triste, pero creo que es un acto que busca llamar la atención –

–No es así – dijo Minerva con insistencia.

–Minerva, desde el punto de vista crítico y de mi poca experiencia de político, esto no es más que un par de manifestaciones de represión o de libertad de expresión, surgen cuando las medidas que toman los gobiernos en cierta manera las restringen, son actos caóticos y conflictivos, pero son aislados, suceden de forma espontanea y eso es lo que provoca su propio fin, son actos sin pies, ni cabeza que buscan llamar la atención, si uno les pone la atención que solicitan y se busca remediar de la forma más diplomática y pacífica el asunto puede que esto termine – dijo con diplomacia, Mcgonagall le miraba atentamente –obviamente debe existir también la justicia y castigarse el hecho de que este grupo haya asesinado a dos personas, pero puedo apostar a que este grupo no pensó en el significado de sus actos, ni tampoco que serían capaces de cometer un delito tan fuerte como asesinar, esto a veces ocasiona que el núcleo del grupo de rompa y los culpables salgan a la luz –

–Es un bonito discurso – dijo Mcgonagall –pero no somos muggles Potter, nuestra forma de vida no es la misma y nuestras formas de actuar no son para nada iguales – Harry se vio descolocado –tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo piensan los mortífagos, sabes que en ellos no existe ni una mínima cordura… –

–Entiendo el punto – dijo no encontrando argumentos.

–No es lo mismo crear caos cuando tienes el poder en tus manos a crear caos sabiendo que existen alguien con mayor poder que tú – dijo con sabiduría –eso nos diferencia de los muggles, Potter, debes de saberlo –

–Suponiendo que todo lo que me dice sea verdad y que el conflicto en algún momento me alcanzará y… –

–Ya te alcanzo muchacho – le interrumpió sorprendiéndolo –por eso estoy aquí… –

– ¿Cómo…? – y como si de un rompecabezas se tratase todo encajo en su mente.

_Un grupo de pandillas ocasionan caos en algunas partes de Londres, son grupos espontáneos que aparecen de la nada, matan, destruyen y ponen de cabeza a Scotland Yard._

–Lo sucedido en… entonces es… –

–Todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas en el mundo muggle es totalmente ocasionado por el conflicto en el mundo mágico – dijo firme –el ministerio se ha encargado bastante bien de disfrazar todos los acontecimientos a simples actos vandálicos –

– ¿Entonces? – nuevamente la rabia comenzó a invadir cada partícula de su cuerpo, aquello era más de lo que podía esperar.

–Todos y cada uno de los incidentes de los últimos días, principalmente de la semana pasada, han sido provocados por el choque de los arlequines y el grupo que busca frenarlo, los muggles como siempre ha sido, han quedado en medio del fuego – dijo con cansancio –aunque los últimos dos ataques fueron directos hacia muggles por parte del grupo arlequín, es una forma de llamar tu atención –

–Pero si es una forma de llamar mi atención, ¿por qué no me he dado cuenta? – sabía la respuesta, la rabia le recorría cada parte de sí.

–Exactamente por eso mismo que piensas – dijo –el ministerio se ha encargado de cubrirlo todo –

– ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? – Se puso de pie exaltado – ¿cuando tuviera medio país sumido en caos por sucesos inexplicables que tienen una explicación lógica? o ¿cuando la maldición asesina llegará a mí sin saber de dónde y porque? –

–Relájate Potter – le pidió calma

–Comprendo el punto, los comprendo – dijo molesto –después de todo usted tiene razón, yo me aleje de todo y de todos – se llevo una mano al cabello con exasperación –pero esto es realmente grande –

–No les cargues tanto la mano, Potter – dijo Mcgonagall invitándolo a sentarse nuevamente –después de todo ellos no quieren que esto se haga más grande, no me has dicho tu mismo que el gobierno muggle toma este tipo de acciones de la misma manera –

–Pues ya sé el punto y lo que sucede, ahora tengo que moverme – se puso de pie nuevamente, Mcgonagall solo miro como el chico de alguna forma que no entendió deshizo el hechizo que los ocultaba y lo vio salir furioso del lugar seguido de un grupo de tres personas.

Minerva Mcgonagall aún sentada en el mismo lugar que antes ocupo el embajador chileno sonrió, Dumbledore le reclamaría e incluso Kingsley le tacharía de soplona, pero ella realmente apreciaba al muchacho como para ocultarle algo tan grande. Harry había cambiado, era un hombre sabio y ella lo había detectado en su forma de hablar, su aura estaba realmente cambiada y ahora era cuando finalmente la compresión llegaba a su cabeza, aunque ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el chico hacia años, ahora entendía que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Era un hombre distinto, la bondad destilaba de su propia presencia y sin duda de sus actos, era en otras palabras la imagen de un joven Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, sonrió mentalmente, un Potter siempre sería un Potter y el solo hecho de verse excluido de información importante sacaba a relucir aquella extraña combinación de genes de su forma de ser, después de todo era un Potter curioso y un Evans de armas tomar.

Beth Douglas seguía a su jefe con mucha indecisión, éste les había ordenado a todos dejarle, a excepción de ella, después de todo ella era la jefa de la seguridad del ministro y sobre todo era precisamente ella quien conocía perfectamente a donde se dirigía el moreno de ojos esmeraldas. Llevaba trabajando un año con él, era la mente maestra de su red de seguridad, la encargada de protegerlo cuando viajaba, visitaba lugares públicos o hasta cuando paseaba. Por eso cuando lo vio pararse furioso de la mesa donde anteriormente había charlado con el embajador chileno, hacerles una seña nada discreta y abandonar el lugar, supo que algo pasaba.

–Llegamos – dijo de pronto Harry hacia el chofer, éste asintió y se detuvo frente a una cabina telefónica.

– ¿Seguro señor? – pregunto Igor, su chofer de cabecera.

–Sí, aquí es – le hizo una seña a Beth que entendió el mensaje, Harry se bajo y espero pacientemente fuera de la cabina, unos instantes después el auto arranco y Beth caminaba hacia él.

Harry se ajusto su traje de satín color negro y se acomodo su corbata color plateada, miro con decisión la cabina frente a él y entro, Beth detrás de él, saco un par de monedas, tecleo determinados números y las placas de Harry Potter y Beth Douglas aparecieron de pronto, la cabina se movió e instantes después el atrio del ministerio de magia los recibió. Los ojos de Beth intentaban repasar todo, sin olvidar detalle, pero su jefe parecía haber olvidado su carácter bonachón y tranquilo, caminaba rabioso y sin importarle que infinidad de gente lo señalara o gritara su nombre con descaro.

–No estoy aquí para dar entrevistas – dijo Harry con firmeza bordeando a una mujer rubia y anteojos –vamos Beth, no te rezagues – indico el ministro.

Hubo un flashazo y lo último que vio Harry antes de que el ascensor comenzara a moverse fue la sonrisa ponzoñosa de Rita Skeeter y eso solo significaba problemas con la presa mágica. Una voz anunció algunos pisos, magos y brujas intentaron subirse, pero Beth como siempre lo hacía lo impidió, tras varios pisos con algunos incidentes que terminaban en gritos de sorpresa finalmente llego a su destino, las rejas del ascensor se abrieron y camino sin detenerse hasta el escritorio donde una desprevenida secretaria tiro medio café que se llevaba a la boca.

–Quiero ver al ministro de magia – dijo firme.

–Me temo que el ministro se encuentra en una reunión importante – dijo la chica aún contrariada por la presencia de Harry Potter.

–No me importa, dile que Harry Potter, primer ministro de los muggles está aquí y quiere verlo – dijo con firmeza, la mujer asintió y le invito a sentarse.

No paso mucho tiempo para ver la figura de Kingsley salir delante de su consternada secretaria, la cara del ministro de magia parecía haber pasado por un desfile de muecas pues hacia infinidad de gestos, como si el ver a Harry ahí no lo hubiese esperado jamás. Los magos que estaban reunidos con Kingsley salieron detrás de él, quizás en un intento por averiguar si lo que la secretaria había gritado era real.

–Potter – dijo con nerviosismo.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Le grito, ignorando el jaleo que se estaba armando, la secretaria soltó un gritito y Beth se puso de pie – ¿cuándo tuviera una bala en el culo?, ¿cuándo tuviera a medio país exigiendo respuestas? – sin importarle que los visitantes de Kingsley le miraran sorprendidos, ni que Beth abriera la boca por verlo perder así la cordura, camino hasta el despacho de Kingsley, le empujo y se metió dentro.

–Agenda una nueva cita con los señores Dawson, Amanda – dijo Kingsley con tranquilidad –y por favor, consígueme whiskey de fuego, una botella de ser posible – emitió un suspiro y entro al despacho donde fue recibido por infinidad de reclamos.

–Comprendo que deseen mantenerme al margen, pero mentirme… – dijo claramente decepcionado, de un movimiento se aflojo la corbata.

–Muchacho, muchacho – dijo Kingsley intentando calmarlo –no estuve de acuerdo con la decisión, pero así se hacen las cosas por acá, tu mejor que nadie debe de saberlo, ¿tu gobierno no hecho eso mismo alguna vez? – aquel argumento pareció aplacarlo.

–Entiendo – dijo relajando su expresión –pero pudiste haberme puesto en alerta, aunque fuera un poco –

–Mira muchacho – dijo nostálgico, pues Harry básicamente era un adulto –cuando te fuiste de acá hace quince años, las cosas se relajaron un poco y por lo que me pude dar cuenta también sucedió para ti, tu vida se había separado del mundo de la magia de forma muy drástica y yo mismo decidí aceptar no entrometerme en tu vida –

–Pero… – la mano de Kingsley lo hizo callar.

–Llego el día en que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas de nuevo, conflictos por aquí y por allá, grupos subversivos hasta en la sopa, en fin, todo está repleto de mierda últimamente por acá – dijo firme y Harry sonrió un poco –y mi mente lo primero que pensó era enterarte, pedir tu ayuda y de alguna forma involucrarte, pero… –

–Protección, ¿no es así? – termino la frase, Kingsley asintió.

–Tú eres y siempre serás un eslabón clave de todo el bien en nuestro mundo, eres la figura inmortal de que representa que el mal puede vencerse – dijo –no me malinterpretes, pero es así – levanto su mano al verlo intentar hablar –lo que quiero decir es que no podemos seguir dependiendo de ti, Potter, tu tiempo ya paso y por lo poco que sé de ti estas feliz en tu vida muggle, ¿no es así? –

–Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón – dijo tranquilo –pero el mundo mágico también es parte de mi, aunque este alejado de él –

–Lo que quiero decirte es que tú hiciste lo tuyo luchando contra Voldemort, enfrentando adversidades y sufriendo en ese camino, tu tiempo de cumplir y hacer el bien para con la sociedad mágica ya paso, tenemos que demostrar que podemos salir adelante sin necesidad de héroes como tú – se escuchaba tranquilo y Harry le miraba con cautela –no pretendo ofenderte, pero creo que ese siempre ha sido el problema de la mayoría de nosotros, siempre esperamos a que otras personas solucionen nuestros problemas cuando debemos ser nosotros mismos, la gente con la autoridad de hacerlo, quienes debamos hacerlo –

–Eres un hombre muy sabio, King – dijo con admiración

–Desafortunadamente en el mundo mágico las cosas no son tan sencillas como en el mundo que actualmente diriges de maravilla – dijo con meditación.

–Lo comprendo muy bien – dijo –pero creo que a ti y al viejo Albus se les ha olvidado algo muy fundamental –

– ¿Ah sí? – preguntó.

–Yo ya no soy el mismo adolescente de diecisiete años y tampoco mi vida se ve sin rumbo como hace quince años – dijo firme –ahora soy un adulto capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y capaz de dirigir a un país entero, quizás como dices, la obligación de establecer el orden y la paz ya no está mis manos, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda colaborar por los medios que sean posibles para ayudarte a cumplirla –

–No lo había visto así – dijo de pronto el ministro de magia.

–Olvídate por un momento que soy Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily y James y que hace quince años salve al mundo mágico de Voldemort – sonrió –imagina que en estos momentos soy un mago con habilidades excepcionales en un cargo muggle de mucha importancia capaz de ayudarte a tomar cartas en el asunto en todo ese lío que ha surgido del otro lado del mundo que tú diriges –

–Ahora voy creyendo las palabras de Dumbledore – dijo sonriente y mirando con nostalgia al chico –cuando te das cuenta que a quien conociste de pequeño realmente ha crecido, te das cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado y que sin duda ellos definitivamente ya no son pequeños –

–El día en que todos los padres, tíos y hasta abuelos dejen de ver sus hijos, sobrinos o nietos como niños, entonces es cuando finalmente podrán darse cuenta que todos sus sacrificios y regaños han valido la pena – dijo, Kingsley asintió levemente y luego lo miro con mucha determinación.

–Bueno, ya se ha enterado, ya sabe que pasa por acá – dijo cambiando el tema – ¿Qué propone usted primer ministro? –

La reunión se había extendido por dos largas horas, cuando Harry Potter salió del despacho del ministro de magia seguido de un sonriente Kingsley. Al final habían accedido a colaborar por todos los medios posibles uno con otro para lograr frenar al grupo denominado arlequines y de alguna manera establecer el orden que desde hacía varios meses se había mermado en el mundo mágico. Con una sencilla sonrisa y un gesto tranquilo, Harry le indico a Beth que lo siguiera, su estadía en aquel lugar había concluido y que ahora nos les quedaba otra que regresar al número 10 de Downing Street, donde una histérica Mandy Hopper, quien era su asistente personal, cometería un delito grave al asesinarlo por haber desaparecido de la faz de su agenda por tres largas horas. Su plática con Kingsley le había servido bastante, ambos se habían dicho lo que tenían que decirse. Por otro lado, su corazón parecía de pronto haber recordado el motivo que lo había orillado a tomar la decisión de alejarse de todo ese mundo que actualmente y nuevamente requería un poco de su ayuda. Sería de cobardes negar que su destierro personal al mundo muggle se debió a una mujer, siendo más específicos a una chica de cabellos encendidos, pecas en el rostro y un carácter de los mil demonios que hacía ya quince largos años le había dado la espalda, muy en su punto de vista, cuando más la necesitaba.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida?, ¿se habría casado?, ¿tendría hijos?, no lo sabía, nunca más se tomo el atrevimiento de averiguar qué fue de su vida, ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de mantener el contacto con quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos por muchos años y con los que había vivido momentos inolvidables, ¿Quién lo pensaría?, Harry Potter, exitoso político, un cobarde, quizás ahora que su mente experimentaba algunos grados de madurez le reclamaba que luego de tantos años no hubiese hecho el intento de remediar las cosas. Todos los seres humanos, magos y muggles por igual, tenían sus fantasmas personales, algo que los había orillado en cierta forma a tomar decisiones drásticas que habían afectado su vida, Harry había tenido la mala suerte de sufrir por uno de los males más caprichosos que pudiesen existir: "el amor"; triste, dolido y con un sentimiento de desamor había olvidado un poco la esencia de sí mismo, esencia que luego de algunos años había logrado encontrar de nuevo de la mano de un amor curioso: "su profesión", pero que en aquel entonces con la torpeza, impulsividad e inexperiencia de un chico de diecisiete años su desdichado corazón había tomado la única solución que pudo encontrar: "huir". Y al igual que los grupos rebeldes de hoy en día, esos grupos que buscaban venganza y los que buscaban justicia; el corazón, el alma y la propia mente tenían algo en lo que no batallan en ponerse de acuerdo: "memoria". Sus fantasmas, aunque aplacados por sus éxitos y logros, lo perseguían, Merlín sabía cuánto lo perseguían, ese terrible sentimiento de culpa lo seguiría hasta que su tiempo de partir llegase. Podía remediarlo, pero tenía miedo, ese miedo que todos experimentaban al enfrentar a un fantasma que lleva tanto tiempo atormentándolo y que ocasiona algo de resentimiento y porque no hasta amargura.

En palabras más simples, había mandando al carajo todo por un simple desatino amoroso, había huido como un cobarde de primera de sus problemas y se había refugiado en un mundo que aunque le trajo grandes satisfacciones aún le recordaba todo lo que había dejado atrás. Extrañamente pudo salir del edificio del ministerio sin problema alguno, su chofer ya la esperaba fuera de la misma cabina donde los había dejado anteriormente.

–Es hora de ir a Downing señor – dijo Beth –Mandy debe estar furiosa –

–Sí, lo sé – dijo Harry finalmente quitándose su corbata y entrando al automóvil –esa cita en el sanatorio Gawsp en Surrey realmente era importante, pero me temo que ahora tenemos que hacer otra desviación –

– ¿Señor? – preguntó Beth confundida.

–Al parecer sí iremos a Surrey – dijo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su chofer, éste asintió y se puso en marcha –siendo más específicos, Little Whinging –

Llegar a Surrey les llevo un buen rato, Harry había tenido la oportunidad de usar su móvil, llamar a Mandy e informarle que por una situación extraordinaria debía cancelar su agenda de aquel día y que sí la prensa llegase a preguntar dónde estaba dijera que visitando a su familia en Surrey. La puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive estaba igual que siempre, indicándole a Beth que ya no era necesario que lo siguiera, abrió la verja de la casa con cuidado y tomo aquel sendero que en sus tiempos de juventud tanto resentimiento le había causado. Llegó hasta la puerta, apretó el timbre y una curiosa mueca apareció en su rostro al ver a una mujer alta, tez aceitunada y ojos tan oscuros como su cabello, detrás de ella se escuchaba la vocecita de una pequeña niña de siete años.

–Tío Harry – la niña bordeo a su madre y echo carrera hasta él, Harry no dudo en alzarla en sus brazos y darle un sencillo beso en la frente.

–Hola dulzura – la mujer le miro con preocupación y al moreno de anteojos solo le quedo hacerle un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

–Maggie, ¿por qué no vas al patio y buscas al señor manchas? – la niña sonrió y tras despedirse de Harry se fue.

– ¿Duddley? – preguntó Harry cuando la mujer lo invito a pasar y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

–Ha tenido que ir al juicio con su madre, aunque busco por todos los medios evitar una confrontación al final ha tenido que ser – dijo la mujer invitándolo a pasar a la sala, Harry miro con un poco de nostalgia la alacena debajo de las escaleras y entro a la sala.

–Ese Vernon ha resultado ser todo un estuche – dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá –yo podría… –

–Sabes que Duddley jamás lo permitiría – sonrió débilmente – ese orgullo muggle tenía que ser – ambos se miraron con complicidad.

La boca de Harry ensancho otra leve sonrisa, esta vez de complicidad, la mujer le ofreció un poco de whiskey que no dudo en aceptar. Los ojos de Harry viajaron hasta la chimenea donde un par de fotos de la boda de su primo la adornaban y justo en uno de los marcos diviso la figura de Pansy Parkinson en sus tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts, a vista de curiosos la chica solo vestía un curioso uniforme, pero a vista de un mago, cualquiera podría reconocer el uniforme de la casa de las serpientes. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía varios años que Pansy Parkinson, bruja sangre pura, Slytherin por excelencia se iba a casar con un muggle, con un muggle que curiosamente era Duddley Dursley lo hubiese tachado de enfermo mental. Pero contra todo pronóstico Duddley había logrado algo que él consideraba insólito, inverosímil y lo más extraño, imposible como lo era el conquistar el corazón de una chica tan superficial y purista como Pansy, considerada en sus tiempos como la princesa de Slytherin, pero ahí estaba, casada con su primo muggle, siendo una fervorosa esposa y amante de su familia y sobre todo una mujer que para nada tenía que ver con quien había sido cuando adolescente. Cuando a su correo llego una invitación para una boda, la boda de su primo y Pansy, aposto varias libras a que era una broma por su ascenso a asistente de un miembro del parlamento, pero cuando vio a su vieja compañera entrar por una iglesia muggle, ataviada en un vestido blanco y muy elegante rumbo al altar donde un ansioso Duddley la esperaba fue cuando pudo darse cuenta que no era ninguna broma y mucho menos alguna trampa por parte de la chica. Duddley sin duda había logrado una hazaña tan grande que podía ser incluso comparada levemente con la derrota de Lord Voldemort, había enamorado a la princesa de Slytherin, había tirado por la borda todo pronóstico.

– ¿Y a qué debo tu visita por acá? – Le pregunto al extenderle una copa –según sé desde que eres primer ministro apenas y tienes tiempo para una visita familiar –

–Quería pasar a ver a Maggie, ver si todo estaba bien – mintió –después de todo soy su padrino, ¿no? –

–Podre haber cambiado mi forma de ser, de pensar, de hablar y hasta de vivir – sonrió y lo miro fijamente –pero nunca he perdido ese toque para saber reconocer a un mentiroso, Slytherin siempre estuvo lleno de ellos –

–Quiero que uses la magia – aquella declaración fue directa, Pansy casi escupió el té que se llevaba a la boca y lo miro atónita.

– ¿La magia? – Se compuso –vamos Potter, desde que me case con Duddley y mi familia me dio totalmente la espalda decidí… –

–Pero quiero que lo hagas – ordeno –por Maggie –

–Entonces vete explicando – dijo preocupada –espera… no me digas qué… –

–Hay un grupo compuesto por viejos seguidores de la causa que por años tu familia tanto puso en alto – los ojos de la mujer ensombrecieron –que está causando mucho caos en el mundo mágico –

–Ellos vendrán por mí – dijo asustada, se puso de pie y camino hasta la chimenea con insistencia, se quedo mirando un retrato de ella y Duddley y luego lo miro –estoy segura que ellos querrán venganza, después de todo soy una traidora, una rastrera y una… –

–Cierra la boca – la detuvo Harry –Maggie puede escucharte –

– ¿Mis padres? – Preguntó –ellos están… –

–No lo sé – dijo –yo he sido enterado esta mañana de una forma nada convencional, visite el Ministerio –

– ¿Qué dices? – Le miro sorprendida –luego de tantos años sin… –

–Mujer, acabo de descubrir que todos los acontecimientos que hemos visto en la televisión y que han sido anunciados como actos vandálicos, no son más que ataques contra muggles por parte del grupo que te he mencionado – Harry vio como la mujer se frotaba el hombro de forma nerviosa y luego tras estar tanteando algunos adoquines de la chimenea encontró un hueco –en cierta manera ha sido la profesora Mcgonagall quien me ha dicho todo, hace unas horas lo corroboré con el propio ministro de magia –

–Sé que lo debe estarte pasando por la cabeza – dijo de pronto extrayendo una empolvada caja de madera, la abrió y extrajo una varita mágica –pero tu primo y Maggie son mi vida, ten por seguro que no haría nada que los afectase –

–Lo sé mujer, tengo ocho años de pruebas – la tranquilizo –y no pienso que ahora que las cosas se están poniendo feas otra vez vayas a correr con ellos, me has demostrado mucho de ti en estos ocho años que no dudaría en poner las manos al fuego por Pansy Parkinson –

–Creo que ya no respondo a ese apellido, Potter – sonrió y miraba con nostalgia la varita en sus manos –según sé, desde hace siete años ostento el de mi esposo, aunque actualmente es Evans–

– ¿Evans? – preguntó sorprendido, eso era nuevo.

–Así es – dijo –Dudders pensaba decírtelo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero con el lío del divorcio no la ha tenido, ese Vernon hizo unos cuantos movimientos legales, yo que sé, lo cierto es que no podemos usar más el apellido Dursley, así que hemos adoptado el de tu tía –

–Mami, mami – Maggie entro corriendo a la sala, en sus brazos llevaba un bonito gato color paja –afuera hay gente lanzando truenos –

– ¿Lanzando truenos? – preguntó la mujer poniendo atención a su pequeña, pero el ver como Harry palidecía supo que algo iba muy mal.

Hubo un estruendo en el ventanal de la sala, el cuerpo sin vida de Beth Douglas cayó con estrepito en uno de los sillones, Harry de inmediato entendió que el conflicto, tal y como lo había asegurado Mcgonagall lo había alcanzado. Maggie gritaba mientras Pansy miraba con desesperación a Harry, un grupo de tres magos envueltos en una túnica color vino y una máscara blanca los miraban con malicia desde el enorme hueco que había aparecido donde antes había estado la ventana.

– ¿Puedes aparecerte? – Harry haciendo de escudo hacia la mujer y su sobrina le hablo con rapidez, Pansy asintió.

–Pero Potter, eres el primer ministro… tú… –dijo mirándolo fijamente.

–Ve hacia donde Duddley – de su bolsillo saco una llaves –son las llaves de mi casa en Notting Hill, protégela con magia y escóndanse –

–Pero ellos vienen por mí – dijo con rapidez –eres tú quien debe huir y… –

–Cierra la boca, Parkinson – grito con autoridad –haz lo que te digo y vete –

–Veníamos por la traidora de Pansy, pero vaya sorpresa que nos hemos llevado – dijo uno de los enmascarados –Harry Potter en persona –

Harry sintió como Pansy se desaparecía detrás suyo y suspiro, miro con algo de dolor el cuerpo sin vida de quien fuera su escolta de confianza tirado entre un par de escombros y luego encaro al grupo de tres magos. Hubiese sido una lucha interesante si Harry en ese preciso momento llevase una varita mágica en sus manos, pero tal parecía que aquella satisfactoria vida muggle que llevaba se le había vuelto en contra, así que ahí estaba, el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña mirando con desafío a unos crecidos criminales al verlo desarmado. Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a abrazar su fin, escucho la maldición asesina salir de la voz de uno de ansiosos enmascarados y luego todo se puso negro.

-o-o-

Miro con nostalgia la vieja foto que se escondía en el fondo de su casillero, ahí podía verse a un chico de cabellos alborotados y negros sonreír con timidez mientras ella le tomaba la mano. En aquella foto ella se veía tan feliz, como nunca lo había estado en su vida desde hacía quince años. Habían sido quince años de remordimientos, amarguras y soledad, sí, eso era, ella nunca pensó que elegir una profesión antes que algo bello como el amor sería algo tan solitario con el paso de los años. Eran ya bastantes años sin tener a su lado la compañía de un hombre y si la tuvo, jamás pudo encontrar uno capaz de llenarla plenamente como a quien hasta ese punto de vida podía llamar "el amor de su vida". Tenía treinta y un años y su vida amorosa era un total fracaso, aunque su vida personal estaba rodeada de éxitos al ser una de las mejores jugadoras de quidditch y bastante logros a nivel profesional, en el amor parecía haber caído presa de una pequeña maldición cuyo objetivo primordial era hacerla infeliz.

– ¿Los has visto? – una voz la interrumpió, cerró con rapidez su casillero y miro a una de sus amigas del equipo.

– ¿Ver qué, precisamente? – preguntó curiosa, la chica seis años menor que ella compuso una sonrisa embobada y señalo el periódico en sus manos.

–Al hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida– dijo con ojos soñadores.

– ¿Ah sí? – con aquella curiosidad de adolescente, después de todo seguía considerándose una, aunque fuera solo un poco, tomo el periódico, su corazón casi se detiene al ver a un hombre de cabellos negros, igual de alborotados que en su juventud, anteojos de montura redonda, con el rostro más apuesto que hubiese recordado jamás a pesar de verse cabreado. Frente a sus ojos estaba Harry James Potter, vestido de forma elegante en lo que reconocía como un traje muggle y no dejaría de admitir que la forma muggle no le quedaba tan mal.

–Harry Potter estuvo esta mañana en el ministerio, Skeeter ha mencionado todo con santo y seña – dijo la chica con rapidez –mira… –

_**Harry Potter cae por sorpresa al ministerio.**_

_Queridos míos, siguiendo esa costumbre mía de estar siempre alerta y pendiente de que lo sucede en el mundo mágico, a media mañana de hoy nos hemos topado de narices con uno de los acontecimientos más notables de la última semana. Ataviado en uno de esos trajes sin moda y estilo que usan los muggles, Harry Potter, el vencedor del que __**no debe ser recordado **__y ahora notable político de los muggles al ser su primer ministro, ha hecho una aparición tan repentina y sorpresiva en el atrio del ministerio que ha dejado a todos boquiabiertos. Si señores, a quien por más de quince años se le perdió la pista dentro del mundo mágico, aparecía como si nada por el ministerio, totalmente cabreado y seguido de una muggle de lo más insolente._

_Recabando información por aquí y por allá, ustedes saben cómo soy de respetada en todos lados, algunos funcionarios del ministerio acusaron a la muggle acompañante de Potter como agresiva pues de forma autoritaria había prohibido en cada piso ingresar al elevador a cualquier mago o bruja, incluyendo a Susan Bones, jefa del departamento de Seguridad Mágica. El único dato seguro que tenemos es que Potter, totalmente enterado de lo que sucede en nuestro mundo en estos momentos y en pos de su puesto de político muggle había ido al ministerio a reclamarle a Kingsley, ministro de magia el no haberlo enterado de la situación. Hasta el momento se desconoce los tratos entre ambos ministros, pues según información confiable su reunión se extendió por largas horas, pero lo cierto es que Potter pareció verse más tranquilo luego de la reunión._

_Sin embargo queridas mías y creo que este dato es directo hacia mi adorada colega Lavender Brown editora de Corazón de Bruja, tenemos a un nuevo galán que presumir, no es que sea yo una enamoradiza de primera, pero no hay duda que Harry Potter es apuesto, la edad le ha sentado bien y ese porte impecable es simplemente atractivo. En fin queridos, yo me despido sin antes asegurarles que cualquier información al respecto yo se las hare saber._

_Rita Skeeter._

_Para un artículo sobre Harry Potter y su vida, leer página 7_

Justo cuando termino de leer aquello, algo en su pecho se removió con incomodidad, tenía años que no sabía de él, sabía un poco por culpa de ahora cuñada Hermione, que no dejaba de mantener a la familia Weasley actualizada con la información de Harry, después de todo los padres de Hermione eran muggles y la mantenían al tanto.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó su amiga cuando la vio lanzar el periódico con amargura a una banca y comenzar a salir.

–Iré por ahí – dijo sin más y salió del vestuario, cerró sus ojos con melancolía y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba frente a una batalla extraña, un grupo de magos asesino a una mujer que custodiaba una casa y luego escuchó gritos. ¿Cómo es que se había aparecido ahí?

Saco su varita de prisa y se encamino hacia la casa y su corazón se detuvo por un momento al ver a Harry Potter, sí a Harry Potter sin varita cerrando los ojos y esperar con resignación el ataque de su enemigo, miro al mago que lo apuntaba directo al pecho, escuchó la maldición asesina y lo primero que pudo hacer fue lanzar un bombarda con todas sus fuerzas, la explosión fue impresionante, el mago que atacaba a Harry salió despedido hacia adelante y el otro atacante murió al instante tras ser aplastado por una parte de la casa.

–Harry... – olvidando que tenía años sin verlo, sin importarle que las cosas entre ellos estuvieran mal, corrió hasta él, estaba inconsciente y tirado en el suelo, una terrible herida sangraba desde su frente hasta su mejilla.

Tomo la mano del chico y sin pensárselo se desapareció, cuando apareció en el lobby de San Mungo, una sanadora se acercó rápidamente para regañarla pero al ver a Harry de inmediato lanzo una especie de alarma con su varita y al instante llegaron dos sanadores más.

**Continuará…**


	2. Calabacita

Que lo disfruten, muchos saludos y un abrazo.

Natty, comadre, si lees este fic, te mando un beso y un abrazo, tengo mucho que no platico contigo, a todos los mis demás seguidores gracias.

GRACIAS TOTALES A:

hanna27,liziprincsama, GinnyMollyPotterW,Nat Potter W, fatty73, can kerberus, Rocidito Y susy snape POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP.

* * *

Capítulo 2  
**Calabacita**.

El ambiente en aquella sala de espera era tenso para todos, por un lado Pansy Parkinson sostenía la mano de quien era el primo de Harry mientras platicaban en voz baja; del otro lado Hermione y Ron miraban con extrema mortificación la entrada de aquel quirófano. Ginny nunca había sido tan observadora como aquella noche, casi madrugada, pero era extraño el giro que había dado su vida en tan solo unas horas, se suponía que debía estar en casa de su madre leyendo una de sus tantas novelas de amor y ahora estaba ahí, con su hermano y cuñada esperando noticias de quien hasta hacia horas creía fuera de su vida. La vida era caprichosa, de eso no le quedaba duda, quizás por eso se había aparecido sin proponérselo en el lugar adecuado y en el momento exacto, quizás por eso su corazón latía esperanzado de que aquello no fuera más que una señal para enderezar aquel camino que desde hacía quince años se había desviado.

–Familiares de Harry Potter – dijo la voz de un sanador, Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie pero se quedaron quietos al ver a Duddley, primo de Harry, adelantárseles.

–Somos nosotros – dijo Duddley con la voz seca, la mujer a su lado asintió y luego ambos siguieron al sanador.

– ¿Quién se cree? – preguntó de pronto Ron mirando hacia a Hermione.

–Relájate, amor – le sonrió con cansancio la castaña –en realidad ellos son la familia más directa de Harry –

–Pero él lo odiaba y le hizo la vida imposible cuando eran niños – dijo colorado el pelirrojo, quien de pronto parecía un adolescente –y esa serpiente, ella es Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de Slytherin y… –

–Me temo que ya no respondo a ese apellido y a esa denominación, Weasley – la silueta de Pansy se había acercado a ellos de forma cautelosa, Ginny la miro con análisis, viéndola detenidamente, esperando ver algo de la vieja enemiga que sin duda había sido.

– ¿Cómo esta Harry? – preguntó Hermione apretando el brazo de su marido a fin de hacerlo quedarse callado.

–Delicado – dijo sin más –solo vengo a informarles que será traslado al hospital real de Londres –

– ¿A un hospital muggle? – preguntó Hermione asombrada.

–Debido a la situación acontecida no podemos permitir correr algún riesgo – dijo firme la mujer, los tres la miraban con inquietud –Dud y yo hemos decidido que por su posición y sobre todo su condición será mejor que sea tratado por muggles –

–Tú no puedes decidir eso – dijo de pronto Ron.

–Ella no, pero yo sí – dijo Duddley llegando hasta donde estaban ellos y su mujer –mi primo ha pasado ya por muchas cosas en este mundo– su mirada enfoco directamente a Ginny que de pronto se vio sorprendida, ¿Qué tanto sabía aquel muggle de su relación con Harry?

–Como siempre los muggles nunca entienden la seriedad de las cosas – dijo de pronto Ginny sorprendiendo a Hermione que estaba por hablar – ¿no has visto acaso lo que le paso a tu primo?, ¿sabes quienes le hicieron eso? – parecía de pronto algo molesta.

–Sí, lo sé – dijo firme, Pansy intentaba calmarlo sin éxito –por eso quiero que mi primo sea atendido por gente como yo –

–Cariño, relájate un poco – susurro Pansy, Ron alzo una ceja.

–Claro, para ti siempre seremos una panda de fenómenos – estalló Ginny, por alguna razón se sentía furiosa, Merlín, era una adulta y estaba reaccionando como adolescente.

–Por si no te habrás fijado – dijo Duddley con tranquilidad –estoy casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y es una bruja – dijo firme –tengo una hija que ya demostró ser parte de su mundo, ¿aún sigues creyendo que los considero fenómenos?, deberías aprender a cerrar la boca y comportarte como la mujer adulta que eres –

Ginny iba a responder pero la silueta de Kingsley los hizo callar, el rostro del ministro estaba pálido, llego hasta ellos –Han encontrado sin vida al chofer y escolta de Harry en Privet Drive, la prensa muggle esta desquiciada, su asistente al borde de la locura, el Profeta no ha quedado fuera de esto y ustedes deciden ponerse a gritar como una panda de adolescentes en una sala de espera – dijo firme, todos a excepción de Duddley se vieron avergonzados –necesito hablar a solas con ustedes, señores Evans – dijo Kingsley con formalidad.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se giró Hermione a mirar a Ginny cuando el ministro y el primo de Harry se ha ido.

–Es un imbécil – dijo aun molesta.

–Eso no es cierto, él su familia Ginny – dijo la castaña –él tiene todo el derecho de tomar la decisión que sea conveniente, por un lado está en lo correcto, debido a su posición como primer ministro es muy normal que este en un hospital muggle –

Ginny iba a contestar pero se quedó callada cuando vio a Bellatrix Lestrangue caminar a paso decidido hacia el modulito de información en aquella sala, sin embargo su expresión se relajó al reconocer que su mente la había jugado una mala pasada, aquella mujer era Andrómeda Black, quien a pesar de verse un poco más vieja a como la había conocido durante los funerales de Tonks y Lupin tenía aquel porte altivo y aristocrático que su hermana Bellatrix representaba tan bien. La vio asentir ante las palabras de la sanadora y luego se acercó a donde Pansy hablaba tranquilamente por una especie de aparato extraño, la saludó con rapidez y comenzaron a platicar entre ellas. Su mente trabajaba a prisa, al parecer la vida de Harry estaba tan distante de ella misma, de sus propios mejores amigos que todo le parecía desconocido, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido, ¿cómo se había convertido Pansy Parkinson en alguien muy cercano a Harry?, ¿qué hacía Andrómeda ahí?, ¿Por qué Duddley y Harry de pronto parecían apreciarse bastante uno al otro cuando de pequeños se habían repudiado?, eran millones de preguntas, cuyas respuestas quedaban en simples "no sé".

–He acordado con el señor Evans que el ministerio pondrá todo su esfuerzo en trasladar a Harry al hospital real – dijo Kingsley llegando hasta ellos –no me miren así – dijo al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Ron.

–Pero Kingsley, lo han atacado y sabes perfectamente que lo volverán hacer – dijo Ron –es mejor mantenerlo en un lugar como San Mungo bajo mucha vigilancia –

–Eso sería lo más normal – dijo el ministro con aire mediático –pero debemos comprender que Harry es el primer ministro de los muggles ahora, no puede desaparecer de la vista pública tan descaradamente por estar internado en San Mungo y además no queremos crear conflictos innecesarios al tener a Harry en el mundo mágico, aunque sea solo por enfermedad –

– ¿Y qué pasará ahora? – preguntó Ginny con insistencia, Hermione alzo una ceja y la observo detenidamente.

–Por lo pronto debemos trasladar a Harry al hospital muggle dónde su asistente, la señorita Amanda Hopper, emitirá una declaración oficial tras los sucesos de esta tarde – dijo Kingsley con firmeza –y segundo, creo que tendremos que hacer que alguien de extrema confianza se encargue de su seguridad –

–Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Ron con rapidez –después de todo soy el jefe del departamento de aurores –

–No, Ron, no puedo permitirte hacer eso – dijo Kingsley, vio a Hermione intentar hablar y la calló de inmediato –menos usted señora Weasley, en su estado de embarazo, imposible – señalo la barriga de cuatro meses de la castaña.

–Entonces procederé a una búsqueda de mis mejores elementos y… – comenzó a decir Ron.

–Yo lo haré – dijo de pronto Ginny con decisión, los tres la miraron con sorpresa.

–No creo que… – comenzó Hermione.

– ¿Qué? – Le miro con dureza – ¿no crees qué? –

–Relaja el nervio, Merlín – dijo la castaña –solo intento decir que no creo que sea conveniente que seas precisamente tú quien se encargue de Harry –

– ¿Es por qué piensas que lo voy lastimar nuevamente? – Le preguntó – ¿o es por qué dudas que tenga la capacidad de hacerlo? –

–Ginny, te lo he dicho muchas veces – siguió la castaña y busco la mirada de Ron pidiendo apoyo –tu vida y la de Harry se separaron hace quince años cuando tú decidiste convertirte en jugadora de quidditch y él eligió exiliarse a la vida muggle… – la pelirroja le miro con traición.

– ¿Qué ganaría usted, señorita Weasley? – Kingsley hizo callar a Hermione que iba a continuar hablando y miro con extrema seriedad a la mujer pelirroja frente a él, el rostro del ministro era cauteloso y neutral, analizaba a Ginny y esperaba paciente la respuesta que la pelirroja estaba por decir.

– ¿Una segunda oportunidad quizás? – dijo con un suspiro melancólico.

– ¿Cree usted que se la merece? – preguntó, aunque la pregunta era fuerte, su tono seguía neutral, Hermione miro a su marido conteniendo el aliento y luego a la pelirroja.

–No sé si la merezca o no – dijo con sinceridad –pero es algo que mi corazón pide hacer con desesperación, no busco reconciliarme con Harry, quizás lo único que busque son respuestas y no puedo encontrarlas si me quedo fuera de esto, ¿comprende? –

–Solo no hagas que me arrepienta de dejarte hacerlo – dijo esta vez con seriedad –ese muchacho, hoy convertido en todo un hombre, es alguien muy importante para mí, quizás de una manera muy distinta que la de un padre hacia un hijo, pero no muy lejana a la de un mentor y su alumno; cuando se separaron hace quince años él quedo destrozado y su corazón no pudo hacer nada más que huir, sin embargo, respete sus decisiones y me mantuve al margen, hoy ya no puedo ser tan pasivo – el mensaje fue claro, Ginny le miro con sorpresa y respeto, Hermione fue hasta la pelirroja y la abrazo por los hombros con cariño.

–Me encargaré del papeleo – dijo Ron recuperando la seriedad, Kingsley asintió.

–Acompañeme señorita Weasley – dijo Kingsley mirando a la pelirroja que parecía decidida –debemos informarte de esta situación a Duddley Evans –

–Nos veremos – dijo a Hermione que asintió, se acercó a su oído ante la mirada expectante de su marido y el ministro y le susurro algo.

–Lo intentaré – dijo sin más y se fue siguiendo a Kingsley.

-o-o-

Duddley intentaba poner atención a las palabras que el ministro de magia le decía, sin embargo su mirada estaba posada en la pelirroja que estaba a lado de aquel hombre, la analizaba, la estudiaba, después de todo él era capaz de hacerlo, tenía esa capacidad de ver a las personas y establecer un rápido análisis de lo que veía, quizás el llevar diez años trabajando como profesor de una universidad le habían enseñado a reconocer miradas, gestos, actitudes, tics, personalidades, era como ver a un adolescente pillado en una picardía o en alguna falta a los reglamentos de la universidad, si bien no podía adivinar sus pensamientos o adelantarse a sus actos, podía suponerlos. La pelirroja, aquella mujer de cabellos encendidos estaba ahí con la mirada brillosa, con esa mirada que ponen las personas cuando son premiadas con algo que regularmente y rara vez se presenta en su vida: "una segunda oportunidad", ¿para qué?, ¿con qué fin?, no lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro, aquella tarde, cuando su primo había sido atacado por ese grupo de magos el destino, el calculador y caprichoso destino había vuelto a echar raíces entre esos dos, los volvía a poner uno frente a otro con ese aire misterioso y esa incertidumbre de no saber qué pasará pero que dejaba algo muy en claro: "si ha de ser, que sea"

–Entiendo – dijo finalmente cuando Kingsley termino su discurso –yo debo irme, he dejado a mi hija en compañía de mi madre en la casa de Harry en Nothing Hill –

–Sí, por supuesto– dijo Kingsley –nosotros nos encargaremos de trasladarlo al hospital acordado, solo necesitaré que firme un par de formularios que la sanadora os presentará y luego todo quedará listo –

–Sí, supongo que sí – sonrió débilmente –solo una última cosa – miro fijamente a Ginny que de pronto le enfrentaba con la mirada.

– ¿Sí, señor Evans? – preguntó Kingsley cauteloso.

– ¿Qué certeza me brinda su ministerio de qué mi primo estará bien cuidado por ustedes? – Preguntó y su voz sonó excesivamente irónica, Kingsley sabía a qué se refería – ¿la misma que me dan al saber que una jugadora de quidditch será la encargada de su seguridad personal? – listo, lo había dicho, pudo ver la rabia fluir en el rostro de la pelirroja y como el ministro palidecía, no es que quisiera ser cabrón o gilipollas, bueno en cierta manera sí, pero aquellas preguntas, aquellos comentarios llevaban efecto, un efecto que esperaba fuera identificado.

–La señorita Weasley – hablo de inmediato Kingsley al ver a la pelirroja intentando responder –antes de ser jugadora profesional, fue la bruja con las más altas notas en el examen de ingreso al cuartel de aurores, tenga por seguro y la absoluta certeza de que la mujer frente a usted es una de las personas más capacitadas dentro de mi ministerio para la protección de su primo –

–Creo que sus comentarios no iban dirigidos en ese sentido, señor ministro – dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar a Duddley, Kingsley emitió un suspiro de cansancio.

–Veo que es usted muy inteligente – dijo Duddley con cautela, tentándola.

–Si la respuesta que desea escuchar es que he abandonado mi profesión actual a fin de dedicarme totalmente a la protección de su primo, entonces ahí la tiene – dijo firme, Duddley sonrió –pero si su respuesta es la de saber si tengo la capacidad de sacar adelante esto, de hacerlo bien, **de remediar lo que se hizo mal**, tenga toda la seguridad que pondré todo de mi parte porque así sea –

–Entonces, veo que fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber hecho señor ministro – dijo Duddley finalmente en un tono más amable y sincero, Ginny alzo una ceja y comprendió de que iba todo aquello, Duddley la estaba probando, la estaba en cierta manera evaluando –iré por mi mujer, pasaré a firmar esos formularios y nos veremos por la mañana – se fue de ahí riendo de forma enigmática.

Cuando Duddley y Pansy regresaron le dieron un par de indicaciones a la pelirroja, quien aún sorprendida intentaba escuchar todo lo que Kingsley le decía. Una mujer alta y rubia apareció de pronto por la puerta de aquella sala, se veía atareada y sumamente irritada, llego hasta donde estaban los cuatro y los miro de forma iracunda. Detrás de ella aparecieron de pronto dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro.

–Soy Amanda Hopper – dijo firme –asistente personal de Harry Potter –

–Buenos días, señorita Hopper – dijo Kingsley en un tono cordial.

–No tienen absolutamente nada de buenos, llevo esquivando a la prensa por varias horas, la casa real me sigue como una espina en el culo y ustedes se toman su tiempo para trasladar a mi jefe al hospital – dijo la mujer en tono pesado.

–Pero… – Kingsley intentaba con voz pacífica aplacar a la rubia.

–Hace una hora hable con usted y le comente que el primer ministro debía ser trasladado cuanto antes al hospital real, la prensa está histérica por más que he intentado cubrir lo sucedido en Privet Drive – dijo firme –en fin, ya no tiene nada de caso seguir discutiendo, así que mejor movemos el asunto del traslado ya, todos en Downing Street estamos muy nerviosos por la falta de noticias –

–Lo siento mucho señorita, pero debe comprender que no es tan sencillo hacer todo esto, las cosas realmente también son complicadas por acá –

–Me importa una mierda, estamos hablando del primer ministro de toda Gran Bretaña no es posible que no pueda ni siquiera darle certezas a la casa real – dijo furiosa de pronto con Kingsley –así que en este momento usarán eso de aparecerse o lo que sea y trasladaremos al ministro –

–Antes de concluir con esto – dijo Kingsley intentando sonar pacifico –le presento a la señorita Ginevra Weasley, ella es la nueva escolta de Potter y deberá estar con él todo el tiempo hasta que no encontremos una solución sensata a todo esto –

–Entiendo – la rubia miro a Ginny de arriba abajo, analizándola, estudiándola, luego de unos momentos asintió –bien, bien, a mover el culo ahora – dijo y miro a Duddley –usted señor Evans debe estar presente en la rueda de prensa, es necesario que informe de la situación médica del ministro de una forma muy realista y totalmente "muggle" – la rubia se giró y dejo a todos los presentes con cara de extrañeza, aquella mujer sin duda tenía un carácter endemoniado.

-o-o-

Ginny realmente se sentía muy extraña, estaba en una habitación enorme y repleta de ruidos que sonaban como alarmas, según le había explicado Duddley aquellos sonidos no eran otros más que los latidos de Harry, llevaba ya dos horas en aquel lugar haciendo nada más que mirar con protección al moreno que ajeno a todo el entrar y salir de su asistente y gente de distintos niveles políticos aún no despertaba de su ataque en Privet Drive. La vida sí que era muy curiosa pues en tan solo dos días había visto las cosas más insólitas que jamás en su corta vida pensó ver, en primera a una Pansy Parkinson nada parecida a la que había sido en Hogwarts, una tía de Harry tan preocupada por él como si de su propia madre se tratase y por si fuera poco se había enterado que su sobrina, la nieta mayor de los Weasley que llevaba una relación amorosa con Ted Lupin, escondía uno de los secretos más valiosos de la familia al ser la única Weasley que tenía contacto con Harry a través de Lupin, ambas se habían visto sorprendidas una con la otra al verse de pronto en aquella habitación de hospital. Resultaba que aunque Harry se había exiliado al mundo muggle jamás perdió contacto con su ahijado, el moreno de gafas había tomado muy en serio su responsabilidad y había criado junto a Andrómeda al pequeño Lupin sin que nadie se enterase de tal cosa.

–Es extraño, ¿no? – una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Pansy entraba al cuarto, llevaba un renovado ramo de flores –ver a Potter ahí, indefenso y dependiente de un par de aparatejos muggles –

– ¿Cómo…? – preguntó de forma directa, Pansy le miro detenidamente mientras cambiaba las flores viejas por las nuevas y luego le sonrió débilmente.

–Cuando vives en un mundo repleto de oscuridad, lleno de prejuicios e ideas para nada bondadosas, llega un punto crucial en el que te topas con esa encrucijada en donde debes elegir con sabiduría un camino a seguir de dos disponibles, por un lado continúas hacia el mismo lugar del que vienes y por el otro vas camino a lo desconocido, a la incertidumbre de la vida y por supuesto a situaciones fuera de tu alcance, lejanas a tus ideas y contrastantes a tu forma de ser – dijo con firmeza –curiosamente descubrí que la vida no es vida sin decisiones y consecuencias, yo tome la decisión de darle la oportunidad a un muggle de enseñarme cosas que aborrecía y la consecuencia fue convertirme en la mujer más feliz del mundo –

–Vaya, es curioso escucharte hablar así cuando eras… –comenzó la pelirroja.

–Una adolescente con ideas prejuiciosas, rodeada de gente con la peor calidad existente que descubrió que nunca hay que juzgar el hechizo sin haberlo probado – sonrió –vamos Weasley, deja ya de lado la incredulidad, la gente cambia con el tiempo, yo lo hice gracias a aquello que algún día llegue a aborrecer y no sabes cuándo feliz me siento ahora –

–Hubiese sido muy interesante haber hecho una apuesta a tu favor cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – dijo riendo –hoy sería asquerosamente rica al haber apostado a que te casarías con un muggle –

–Cosas de la vida Weasley – dijo la mujer.

– ¿Tu familia? –

–La felicidad la mayoría de las veces exige grandes sacrificios que a la larga descubres si valen o no valen la pena hacer – dijo –mi familia, como era de esperarse, me abandono y es fecha que no he vuelta a saber de ella –

–Lo siento mucho – dijo

–Creo que ya he hablado bastante de mí, dime Weasley, ¿qué ganas? –

– ¿Perdón? – de pronto le miro con nerviosismo.

–Merlín, ustedes los amigos de Potter nunca han podido aparentar indiferencia ante preguntas cruciales, eso siempre le dio ventaja a los Slytherin con ustedes – sonrió de forma enigmática –no son buenos evadiendo temas –

–Yo no estoy en un juego, ni tampoco en una posición en la que busque algún beneficio, pero tampoco voy a negar que estoy… –

–Utilizando uno de los más grandes privilegios que rara vez se presentan en la vida, tú estás aquí buscando una segunda oportunidad Weasley, de eso no me queda ninguna duda, ¿es así? – dijo con firmeza.

–Parte sí, parte no – dijo de forma emblemática, Pansy la miro con confusión, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y la asistente de Harry entró a paso veloz.

– ¿Alguna evolución? – preguntó con insistencia a Ginny, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

–Sigue en las mismas condiciones – dijo con simpleza, Mandy meneo la cabeza ofuscada.

–El parlamento se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza terrible – dijo mortificada –si Harry quiere conservar su puesto en Downing Street solo tiene el día de hoy para despertar, de no ser así me temo que el decreto de Crowling será ejecutado – miro con insistencia a Harry como si aquello fuera a despertarlo.

– ¿Decreto de Crowling? – preguntó Pansy, Ginny también se vio interesada en aquello, después de todo aunque Pansy viviera como muggle desconocía muchas cosas y ella apenas incorporándose un poco a los muggles sabía mucho menos.

–Cuando el ministro británico actual se ausenta por más de tres días de su puesto por incapacidad es deber del Parlamento convocar a elecciones relámpago para elegir un nuevo primer ministro – dijo suspirando.

–Cosa que no será necesaria – las tres mujeres se giraron hacia Harry Potter, que con la cara somnolienta y algo cansada intentaba enfocar a su rubia asistente.

–Señor Potter – dijo Mandy aliviada ignorando los hipidos de sorpresa de Pansy y el rostro de nerviosismo de Ginny – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto? – preguntó.

–He escuchado su melodiosa voz Hopper, es imposible mantenerse dormido con un tono tan característico – con algo de dolor sonrió sin embargo cuando sus ojos esmeraldas totalmente recuperados enfocaron a una melena pelirroja todo el color desapareció de su rostro – ¿Tú…? – preguntó con la voz al borde del quiebre, Mandy se vio confundida y luego miro a Ginny quien sin dejar de mirar a su jefe de pronto parecía como de piedra.

El clima de la habitación descendió con rapidez, la tensión fue palpable en cada rincón de pronto y ojos marrones se enfrentaban con fiereza a los esmeraldas del hombre en la cama, no existía ni Mandy, ni Pansy, solo eran en ese momento dos personas hablándose con la mirada, reconociéndose, analizándose, finalmente fueron los orbes marrones de la mujer los que cedieron a la intensidad del primer ministro y optaron por desviarse nerviosamente hacia Pansy, en busca de algo de ayuda o de un desesperado intento por desviar la exagerada atención de Harry Potter sobre ella misma. La garganta de Ginny parecía haber olvidado toda palabra existente, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, se sentía un adolescente otra vez, estaba nerviosa y es que luego de tantos años separados, los caminos de ella y Harry se volvían a poner uno frente a otro, ¿con qué finalidad?, ella la desconocía, pero estaba ahí, el destino le había puesto ahí de manera sorprendente y no era por nada, algo en su historia con Harry no estaba finiquitado totalmente y el destino nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.

–Sigues siendo bella aún con el paso de los años, **Ginevra** – dijo Harry con una franqueza impresionante, Mandy y Pansy se miraban sorprendidas, pero cautelosas.

–Gracias, **señor Potter** – dijo secamente.

–Amanda – Harry dejo de mirar a Ginny y miro a su asistente que se vio sorprendida por aquel tono de voz tan firme –cita aquí a Harding del Times y a Marsella de la BBC, necesito hacer un par de declaraciones –

–Pero señor Potter, no cree que… –

–Es una orden directa señorita Hopper – siguió con su tono firme –avise también a la casa real y al parlamento que me reincorporaré a funciones en cuanto los médicos me lo permitan, pero que estaré dando órdenes y resolviendo asuntos a la brevedad en el propio hospital en caso de que sea estrictamente necesario permanecer un día o dos más aquí, de no ser así me presentaré en Downing Street mañana mismo –

–Claro señor – dijo Amanda finalmente – ¿algo más? –

–Necesito una reunión de emergencia con Holmes de Scotland Yard y también quiero que cierres mi agenda diplomática – dijo firme aún, Ginny parecía mirar como Harry de pronto se había olvidado de que estaba ahí y se dedicaba a lanzar órdenes a Mandy.

–Antes de retirarme – dijo Amanda con rapidez –me es lamentable informar que hemos perdido a Beth en su atentado y la señorita Ginevra Weasley es ahora la jefa de su seguridad personal – aquello pareció contrariar a Harry que nuevamente miro a Ginny, esta vez con algo de disgusto en su mirada.

–Claro, de que otra manera estaría por acá – Harry dijo para sí mismo, pero no tan bajo pues las tres mujeres escucharon el comentario –un estándar muy alto el que tiene que cubrir **Ginevra**, Beth Douglas era simplemente perfecta – dijo mordaz.

– ¿Duda usted de mis capacidades **señor Potter**? – Le regreso con el mismo tono –si el dato es indispensable, le informo que mis resultados en la Academia han sido excelentes e incluso **dejaron muy atrás** a quien hasta hace algunos años tenía el estándar más alto de todo el país – pudo ver la cara de Harry tensarse, aunque su semblante se veía más maduro que el de un adolescente de diecisiete años, el ego Potter seguiría siendo un punto débil del ojiverde.

– ¿Qué espera para hacer todas las cosas que le encargue señorita Hopper? – dijo con molestia Harry mirando a su asistente, está dio un respingo y salió disparada del lugar. Pansy que hasta el momento había permanecido quieta y analizando la situación estaba por hablar cuando supo que las cosas no iban a parar tan rápidamente. – ¿Y ha ejercido usted estas competencias en campo, **Ginevra**? – Insistió Harry mirando a Ginny nuevamente –pues de nada serviría haber obtenido notas tan excelentes y al final terminar haciendo cosas distintas, deportes, por ejemplo – dijo en tono burlón, la mano de Ginny fue directamente hasta su bolsillo donde descansaba su varita, pero decidió contenerse.

–Quizás no tenga una vasta experiencia en campo **señor Potter**, sin embargo, nunca me he escondido de los problemas, siempre los encaro de frente y sin rodeos, quiero decir que no soy de las que al verse ofuscada huye de ellos – dijo mordaz, nuevamente los gestos de Harry se vieron ofuscados, la rabia comenzó a verse palpable y Pansy Parkinson reconoció que con el paso del tiempo las discusiones se volvían incluso más interesantes que cuando adolescentes.

–Bien, bien – dijo con tranquilidad, a pesar de verse molesto –interesante respuesta, digna de toda una política de oposición – le guiño el ojo.

–Harry… – por primera vez Pansy abrió la boca, ella reconocía aquel comportamiento, aquella actitud y sin duda no era un buen augurio para Weasley luego de aquel tan destinado comentario.

–Pero creo que ha olvidado el principio básico de la diplomacia **Ginevra**, cuando se juzga a los demás en palabras altamente complejas se tiene que tener una completa seguridad de que su integridad moral es superior a la del otro expositor, y siendo muy sinceros querida, tú estás tan hundida en el fango como yo lo estoy, así que deja de lado las cátedras moralistas que siendo muy sinceros tanto para ti como para mí, en lo personal, son un caso perdido–

Las orejas de Ginny se pusieron coloradas de la rabia, Pansy vio como la mujer estaba ya a punto de sacar su varita mágica cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Amanda nuevamente, aunque esta vez iba acompañada por Marsella Donovan, ejecutiva de la BBC. La señorita Donovan era una mujer alta, de piel aceitunada y acento italiano, era una muy bella y provocativa, en cuanto entro saludo con mucha efusividad a Harry como si se conocieran de toda la vida y luego miro con desdén a las dos mujeres en aquella habitación.

–Pansy, ¿puedes avisarle a Duddley que necesito hablar con él urgentemente? – la mujer asintió y luego tras darle un simple apretón de hombros a Ginny se fue de ahí.

– ¿Ella? – Preguntó de pronto Marsella señalando a Ginny, Harry la miro con tranquilidad y dijo que era su escolta y por lo tanto debía permanecer en la habitación, la italiana se relajó un poco y luego le sonrió a Harry –las cosas han estado muy movidas desde que tu ataque, _Harrito _– Ginny soltó un bufido ante lo exagerado y meloso que había sonado aquel apodo.

–Me imagino, los ingleses solemos ser muy ávidos de noticias cuando el caso lo requiere y siendo muy sinceros, el que su primer ministro no saliera de un coma luego de un ataque en el que destruyeron un par de casas en Privet Drive y asesinaran a su chofer y jefa de escolta no es para estarse tan tranquilos –

–Por órdenes de tu asistente, como la detesto – aclaró –nadie en la cadena pudo emitir comunicado alguno sobre tu situación, la señorita Hopper debió acostarse con el encargado de los asuntos de la casa real, pues consiguió un decreto muy difícil de evadir – dijo sin rodeos, Harry le sonrió por cortesía y dijo con claridad.

–La señorita Hopper es una mujer muy eficiente y no necesita de utilizar trucos tan bajos como los que mencionas Donovan – dijo firme –además me disgusta que intentes difamar a quien todo este tiempo ha llevado mi trabajo en perfecto estado y desempeño –

–Lo siento Harrito, no me malinterpretes – dijo sin disculparse, Ginny solo miraba como la mujer realmente no tenía reparos en frenarse, aunque Harry fuera el propio primer ministro. –pero seamos muy sinceros, ¿de qué otra forma se podrían conseguir ese tipo de acuerdos hoy en día? –

–No sé cómo se manejen en la BBC o como te manejes tu misma Marsella – dijo Harry mordaz, Ginny reconoció que la autoridad y carácter de Harry no eran nada comparado con quien hacía años había sido el elegido –pero en Downing Street todos los arreglos los logramos a base de esfuerzo, trabajo en equipo y un alto sentido de la responsabilidad para con nuestras obligaciones –

– ¿De qué quería hablar, señor Potter? – preguntó con molestia, Ginny se mordió el labio con diversión al ver la cara totalmente encolerizada de la mujer, la pelirroja reconocía que aquellas palabras de Harry era una forma muy sutil de enviar a la mierda a la mujer y en palabras muy estructuradas llamarla "zorra". Sin duda alguna el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas era un político muy bien calado.

–Concederé una entrevista de no más de una hora al reportero de tu preferencia – dijo, la mujer repentinamente olvido su enojo y abrió los ojos enormemente, Harry Potter no era de los hombres que daban entrevistas –será aquí mismo en caso de que se requiera o bien en mi despacho de Downing Street –

– ¿Qué tipo de entrevista? – preguntó con rapidez.

–Libre – dijo sin rodeos –puedes preguntar todo lo que desees, aunque podre reservarme el derecho de no responder a las preguntas que considere innecesarias o fuera de enfoque, ¿Qué te parece? –

Tras diez minutos de platica en los que Ginny intento en dos ocasiones matar a la mujer, en primera por meterse de pronto y sin necesidad con el color de su cabello, la italiana dijo que era tan rojizo que probablemente era tinte barato; el segundo fue, para su propia sorpresa, un ataque de celos de adolescente cuando la mujer comenzó a encimársele a un semidesnudo Harry, que con su distintiva seriedad de político de altura intentaba evadir una situación tan comprometedora, fallando en el intento. Al final había sido gracias a Mandy, la asistente de Harry y tras una acalorada discusión entre ambas mujeres que la reunión con la encargada de la sección de noticias de la cadena BBC había terminado. El día paso sin más novedades para la pelirroja Weasley, Harry se había decidido a ignorarla campalmente mientras leía papeles y papeles y dictaba instrucciones a su asistente. Tras una evaluación muy intensa del doctor a cargo del ministro, se decidió que éste podría partir a casa esa misma noche.

–Espero que le guste la vida muggle, **Ginevra **– dijo de pronto Harry, quien caminando gracias a un bastón esperaba su automóvil en la entrada del hospital –pues como ya se habrá dado cuenta en nuestra situación actual no puede emplearse la magia – aquello ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, la pelirroja asintió con tranquilidad.

–Y espero que usted acepte que ya no somos unos adolescentes para jugar a los resentidos, **señor Potter** – dijo firme, los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa –ambos somos adultos responsables que pueden hablarse sin hostilidad y de la forma más amigable posible, después de todo, independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre usted y yo, esto no es un juego, ni siquiera un intento de reconciliación, es algo que me tomo con mucha seriedad, su seguridad está en juego y no puedo permitirme que por niñerías o desplantes de adolescente tanto suyos como míos ambos terminemos empeorando toda esta situación – el moreno de gafas iba a responder cuando el carro del chofer llego hasta ellos, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Ginny se metió en la parte delantera del auto y cerrando de un portazo la puerta dejo a Harry totalmente sorprendido.

El camino hasta Nothing Hill estuvo cargado de un silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera el móvil muggle de Harry había sonado, finalmente fue Harry quien cuando llegaron hasta la casa detuvo a Ginny en la entrada –Muy bien Ginny, tienes toda la razón, tú harás tu trabajo y yo hare el mío, será así de simple, yo te hablaré con cortesía y espero que tú hagas lo mismo, es un acuerdo, mi vida está llena de ellos y ten la seguridad que se cumplir, así que desde este momento tú serás Ginny, mi escolta en jefe y yo seré Harry, primer ministro de Gran Bretaña –

–Me parece justo – dijo la pelirroja con tranquilidad, ambos se miraron fijamente, la cercanía entre ambos había sido reducida a centímetros.

De un momento a otro las cosas parecieron mejorar, sin embargo, cuando una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos lilas salió de la casa de Harry, lo abrazó con ganas y lo beso con mucho ímpetu en los labios todo se fue al carajo para la pelirroja. Harry estaba inmóvil, respondiendo vagamente al beso que la mujer le daba.

–Te extrañe tanto, mi príncipe – dijo la mujer con melosidad –me he venido de Orleans en cuanto pude, desafortunadamente ser una modelo en plena campaña me impidió llegar antes, ¿estás bien? – lo comenzó a examinar.

–Para ya, Alexandra – dijo Harry con tranquilidad –solo ha sido un par de contusiones y algo de dolor en mi pierna derecha –

– ¿Quién es ella amor? – preguntó de pronto la mujer señalando a Ginny, cuya sonrisa había desparecido y miraba con tristeza a la pareja.

–Mi amante – dijo con una media sonrisa, la pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida, pero al ver que la pelinegra soltaba la carcajada alzo una ceja.

–Entiendo, entiendo – dijo sin más –así qué, ¿vamos a compartir hombre? – le preguntó con picardía, Ginny se puso colorada no entendiendo de que iba aquello.

– ¿Supongo? – contestó confundida.

–Bien, entonces solo espero que no te vayas a asustar cuando de pronto comience a llamarte Ginny, no se quien sea – Ginny pudo ver como el color se iba del rostro de Harry, al parecer no contaba con que su broma se volteará contra él –probablemente una ex novia, que se yo, pero cuando este hombre se nos pone sentimental saca a la luz motes curiosos, supongo que por culpa de esa Ginny, imagínate el susto que me lleve cuando en plena cena con mis padres me llamó _**calabacita **_– la pelirroja no pudo no abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

–Disculpe que me haya perdido, pero, ¿de qué va todo esto? – preguntó algo contrariada, sin querer esa mujer había revelado información de más.

–Es un juego querida – le sonrió –hacia esto mismo con Beth, como ustedes las escoltas pasan más tiempo con él que yo misma, por eso digo que son sus amantes, en fin, ¿cómo te llamas? –

–**Molly** – respondió, Harry suspiro con alivio y la tensión que se estaba generando se rompió cuando una pequeña niña salió gustosa porque que su padrino había regresado a casa.


End file.
